Beginning And End
by Self Proclaimed KoC
Summary: (Saiyuki&IY crossover) The Sanzo-ikkou finally reaches Gyumao's, but finishing their mission is easier said than done. After failing, they end up in Sengoku Jidai, how will they go back to they're time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Saiyuki or Inuyasha, I'm only borrowing the characters, and everything about the anime.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Kyoumon/Tenchi Kaigen - Sutra. (I'm not sure)

diadem - (some sort of crown)

harisen - paper fan

Harahetta - I'm hungry

Tenjiku - India

This is my 2nd fic, hope it's just as good as my 1st one. Okay, I guess you can imagine that the Saiyuki timline is around the modern time. I mean, Sanzo has this card that's unlimited, and uses it to buy things, not only that his group rides a car (a dragon that turns into a car), and everyone knows what it is. Last but not least, all that technology in Houtou castle, I mean, they look too advanced to be from any previous time.

Anyway, the story-line of Saiyuki is after episode 25 of Saiyuki Reload, while that of Inuyasha is after episode 167. The plot of it is, the Sanzo-ikkou finally reaches Gyumao's castle, but finishing their job is easier said than done. Nii Jyen Yi has Kougaiji brainwashed and strengthened, also having him fetch the rest of the sutras before the Sanzo-ikkou arrives. Now that the Sanzo-ikkou is walking into what seems like a trap, what will happen? (Inuyasha crossover in later chapters.) There might be also some references about Gaiden too, I'm not sure. Please RR.

For those who haven't seen Saiyuki Reload, it's also around the Saiyuki Manga Vol. 7 or 8, I forgot, anyway here's the soon to be Saiyuki and Inuyasha crossover.

**Beginning And End**

In the vast, barren plains of Tenjiku, Houtou castle stood towering over every living thing. Inside of it, thousands of youkai stood guard, keeping watch for intruders. Deeper inside, a female youkai, dressed in robes and has green hair, sat on a large throne. Behind her was a lot of advanced technology, all of them connected to a gigantic youkai.

"Oi, Nii," said the youkai. "Yes, your queen?" asked a ningen, who wears a scientist's robe, rugged face, and holds a stuffed rabbit (or bunny?). "Is your guinea pig ready yet?" asked the female youkai. "Of course, Gyokumen-sama," said Nii.

"Well? let's see what the result is," she commanded. "Yes, my queen," said Nii, "Come out, your highness." And from the entrance to Gyumaoh's revival, a youkai emerged, wearing white leather vest, pants, and boots. Also, he has crimson hair, youkai markings on his left cheek, and violet eyes that seem to be blank.

"Nii, it seems nothing has changed." "Don't worry, my queen, you'll see the results, starting with the ones he calls friends," Nii then just told Kougaiji, "You know what to do," and smiled saying it. Kougaiji then exited the doorway and looked for the ones he calls friends.

Somewhere in the castle, two youkai were talking, one male and one female. The male is wearing white clothes a bit similar to Kougaiji's, black hair and has a youkai marking on his noseand forehead. While the female is dazzingly beautiful, and wears a violet shirt inside of a neon green leather robe, also has white stockings and long white gloves on each arm (similar to Sanzo's, except his is black). She has lilac hair, red eyes, and has a youkai marking on her left arm.

"Dokugakuji, should we just sit still while Kougaiji-sama and Lirin-sama is in danger?" said the female. "Of course not, Yaone! That bastard Nii has then somewhere in the castle we don't even know! We scoped the whole castle yet we couldn't even a trace of them!" said the one identified as Dokugakuji.

"Dokugaku, please calm down," said Yaone, "We won't be able to find them if we are enraged." "Your right, Yaone," said Doku, "but we might not have enough time, if it continues on like this." "I know."

Just then, a shadow appeared right beside them. "Huh? Who's there?" asked Yaone. "Show Yourself!" demanded Dokugaku. The shadow showed himself, and he happens to be none other than Kougaiji. "Kou!" yelled Doku. "Kougaiji-sama!" yelled Yaone. Both of them walked over to their prince, not even noticing that he isn't wearing the earrings he always wore, "Kou! are you all right?" asked Doku. "What did they do to you?" asked Yaone.

The prince did not answer them, instead he punched both of them in their stomachs. "W-why?" asked Yaone. "K-kou..." said Doku. Both of them fell down on their knees and went unconscious. Even after all this, Kougaiji did not say anything, not even felt anything.

Just then, someone clapped from behind him. He turned to see it was Nii Jyen Yi, "Very good, my puppet." "It seems that you've become what I've wanted you to be," said Gyokumen Koushu. "Now, what I want want you to do is go find the other kyoumon, and bring them back here," instructed Nii. Kougaiji just followed what he said and went to look for the other kyoumon.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the castle...

"Sanzooooo...Harahettaaaa..." said a young boy who seems to be dying from hunger. He has brown hair, goloden eyes, wears jeans that tattered to the middle of his calf, he also has a wrist band on each of his wrists. Another one of his features is that he has a diadem on his head, he has a beige shirt, and has a short orange cape.

"Uruseee! Bakasaru!" yelled a handsome blonde, with purple eyes, wears monks robes, and what seems like a sutra on his shoulders, also having a scarlet chakra on his forehead. He used a large harisen and slammed it right on the other boy's head. "Ow!" said the whimpering boy, holding his head. "That's what you get for annoying your master, saru," said another man, he has hair that has the color of blood, the same with his eyes, and a scar on his cheek. He is wearing a brown headband, with a brown jacket, and jeans.

"What did you say, you ero kappa!" yelled the boy. "Oh, you want want to fight? you stupid stomach for brain ape?" said the red-head. Suddenly both of them heard two gunshots, "Do both of you wanna die that badly?" Sanzo yelled so loud the car shook, not to mention all of them saw that he has a huge vein popping on his head. "Aaaahhh! So scary!" both the boy and the red-head said in fear.

Just then someone laughed, "Ahahahaha! Don't kill them Sanzo, we're almost at our destination," said another person, who appears to be the driver of the battered-up jeep. The driver has three cuffs attached to his left ear, he wears an eye-piece on his right eye, and also has a smile that seems to be forced. He also wears a green jacket with a black sleeve inside it, and his pants are khaki colored jeans.

"Eh? Hakkai, you mean we're almost there already?" asked the red-head. "Yup." "What do you mean yup?" yelled the red-head, "You're acting very calm since we're about to reach the castle." "Well, since we're gonna make one last stop before we head over there," said Hakkai, "isn't that appropriate? so that Goku won't be hungry when we're there, and we'll be rested, right Gojyo?" "Food! Food!" said Goku happily, bouncing up and down the jeep.

"Oi! Stop jumping around like an ape!" yelled Gojyo. "Food!" was all Goku said. Then for a while, both of them yelled and kicked and moved around a lot. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Sanzo, this time, he hit both of them with his harisen many times their head were smoking.

"What the hell is your problem? You corrupt monk!" asked Gojyo.

Hakkai just laughed a fake laugh again, "Are you feeling a bit nervous, Sanzo?" "Hn." "What, is the great Sanzo-sama getting scared?" taunted Gojyo, he then felt a bullet graze right through his hair, "Oi!" "What did both of you say?" said Sanzo. "Sanzo... what's the matter?" asked Hakkai casually. "Just troubled," was the only reply, 'If we're nere, why isn't there any youkai trying to stop us?' Sanzo thought, 'This is all not going right.'

Later that day...

"Wooow! Look that all this food!" said Goku, his eyes sparkling with joy, and trying to gobble everything up. "Don't eating everything! kono bakasaru!" yelled Gojyo, trying to get some of the food. A harisen hit both of them, "Eat properly!" Finally, the fighting, arguing, and ruckus stopped, for the mean time.

"Ne, Sanzo," said Hakkai. "What?" "I guess you noticed that there's something wrong." "Hn. It's too late for that Hakkai." "Hmm? What's too late?" asked Goku. "You wouldn't understand," said Gojyo, "You're little brain can't handle it." "I don't have a little brain! You perverted cockroach!" "Who're you calling a cockroach? you simple-minded ape!" "You are! Look at you're antennas!" "They're my hair!"

Before they continued, they heard a gun click, then looked to their side and saw Sanzo pointing his gun at them, while eating his food. "Now, now. They're only hungry," said Hakkai. After finishing their food, they rented a room in the local inn and rested. All of them slept, except Sanzo, went out the porch and took a smoke. "Couldn't sleep?" asked someone from behind him. Sanzo turned around to see Hakkai is also awake. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Have a bad feeling, somekinda premonition, or something," replied Sanzo. "Premonition?" "Yeah, I feel that something else is gonna happen tomorrow." Hakkai laughed a little, "Well worry won't help, you know." "Tch. You're so annoying." After the small talk, Hakkai told Sanzo to get some sleep, and after a few minutes, Sanzo was finally able to sleep.

The next day, Houtou castle

"Nii, what's taking Kougaiji so long?" demanded Gyokumen Koushu. "Don't worry, your empress, he'll be here soon," said the scientist casually.

"Hm. What about those other two?"

"Both of them are in chains and locked up."

"Good. I don't want those two sneaks going around."

Just then, the door opened and Kougaiji came in. "Well, my lover's son, what have you brought?" asked Gyokumen. Kougaiji shows her two kyoumons, "Here are the two remaining kyoumons...my queen."

"Two remaining? What're you talking about? There were three!" said Gyokumen. "I forgot to mention to you, my queen, but I have one kyoumon in my office," said Nii. "You have one? Why are you it holding back?" asked Gyokumen. "I wasn't holding back, your empress, I just wanted to suprize you." "Huh. Well it's a nice suprize, we only have one kyoumon left to go." "Yes, your empress, and we don't have to look for it, coz it's coming into your hands, by today." "Oh, you mean the Sanzo-ikkou almost here?" Nii nodded. "Good, good. And after today, my beloved will give me everything," she said, reaching her hand up to the gigantic youkai.

That afternoon...

"Sanzo! are we there yet?" asked Goku. "How am I suppose to know?" "Don't worry, we'll be there in about five minutes," said Hakkai. "Things are heating up," said Gojyo.

"Let's get ready!" shouted Goku, summoning a staff out of nowhere, "NYOI-BO!" Next, Gojyo held out his hand and summoned another kind of weapon, which is a long metal stick, with is edge at one side, and has a crescent blade at the other.

Then, over the horizon, all of them saw Houtou castle, and blocking their way, are hundreds of youkai. "Yare yare desu ne," said Hakkai. "Hakkai..." said the monk, "Stop the car right here." "Got a plan Sanzo?" asked Hakkai. "This isn't the real enemy, it's just to weaken us down," said Sanzo as he puts both his hands in prayer and started to chant. "Hey! You're not gonna let us any fun?" said Goku. "Keep quiet saru, this makes our job a little easier," said Gojyo. "But!" "Don't worry Goku, Kougaiji and the others are probably inside," said Hakkai. "Oh yeah! Heh heh heh."

As they near the youkais, the kyoumon on Sanzo's shoulders starts to glow, and surround his body. The youkai was now only inches from the jeep when Sanzo shouted out, "MAKAI TENJOU!" and in a flash, decimated all the youkai, leaving nothing but sand.

"Alright, let's go," said Sanzo, and then jumped off the jeep when they reached the castle's gate. Then their jeep changed into a small white dragon, with red eyes, suddenly, the gate opened slowly. "My, my, they seem to have some kind of trap for us, don't you think?" said Hakkai. "We don't have any other choice, do we?" said Gojyo.

The four of them, along with the samll dragon, which landed on Hakkai's shoulder, went in. No one was there to greet them when they entered, just silence, and a very ominous feeling. "So what do we do now?" asked Hakkai. "Nyaaa! I thought there would be some fun inside here!" yelled Goku. "Urusai, saru," said Gojyo, "They're hiding somewhere around here."

Just then, a woman walked out from one of the pillars and greeted them, "Welcome, Sanzo-ikkou," she was wearing a scientist's robe, has glasses, and is a brunette. "Ohhh, she a cutie," remarked the playboy. Sanzo drew his gun and asked her, "Who are you?" "Hmph. The empress is waiting for you in her quarters." "Empress?" wondered Sanzo. The female doctor then went ahead, with the Sanzo-ikkou following behind.

Upon reaching a huge gate, the female doctor opened it, and then a female youkai, with green hair greeted them again, "Welcome, Sanzo-ikkou, my name is Gyokumen Koushu." "Gyokumen Koushu?" said Sanzo, "You must be Lirin's mother, since you seem to be the other only female here, now give my tenchi kaigen, it belong to me."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't give it to you right now, not until I get yours first," said Gyokumen, "Now, get them, Kougaiji." Then from behind them, Kougaiji appeared and launched an attack, thankfully, they evaded in time, coz Kougaiji's punch crushed the floor they were standing on. "Oi! Kougaiji! That was dirty!" said Goku, he then held his staff with both hands and charged at the other youkai. As he swung the staff sideways, Kougaiji blocked it with his arm and punched Goku with an impact so hard he flew to the wall and went right through it.

"What happened?" asked Gojyo, "The prince seems stronger than usual." Just then, Goku emerged from the other side of the room, keeping himself standing with the use of his staff. "Kougaiji doesn't even seem himself," speculated Hakkai as he looked at Kougaiji's movements, which is only standing, not saying anything, and also with his blank eyes.

"What did you do to him?" asked Goku. Gyokumen laughed a little, when she finally said, "I just had him disciplined, that's all... Now, go and get me that kyoumon!" she ordered. Kougaiji then, followed her order, he used his increased speed to appear in front of Sanzo, and reached for his Maten kyoumon. But before he even reached a meter within the kyoumon, Hakkai stepped in and gathered ki in his palm and released it like a beam, hittin Kougaiji head on. But Kougaiji didn't seem to be fazed by the attack and retaliated by holding out his hand and saying, "Kai," suddenly fire came out from his hand and assaulted the Sanzo-ikkou, but Hakkai, defended them by focusing ki on his palm again and made it into an energy shield protecting him and his comrades.

But the fire attack is stronger than it previously was, much stronger. It broke through Hakkai's energy barrier and nearly fried all of them, but they jumped away before it did. Goku went ahead and attacked again with his staff, while Gojyo used his weapon and released the one end of it that's the crescent blade, connected to a long chain and tried to tie down Kougaiji with it. But he was too fast and evaded the chains, punching Gojyo right in the cheek, sending him to the floor, and before Goku, who was behind him attack, he made a roundhouse kick into Goku's face and sent him flying too.

Upon landing, Kougaiji quickly turned to Sanzo's direction and attacked, but Hakkai used his martial arts and caught Kougaiji by the wrist and tried to throw him over to the wall. But with his increased strength, Kou just countered by grabbing Hakkai by the shirt and hurled him to the wall instead. After doing that, he turned to Sanzo, who held his gun in point blank range, "Hold it." Even with the gun in point blank, Kougaiji still tried to reach for the kyoumon, and Sanzo was pulling the trigger when someone knocked him out from behind. "SANZOOOO!" shouted Goku.

When the three companions of Sanzo looked at who knocked him out, they saw another scientist, who has a stuffed bunny, has one of those smiles that annoys you, and also has something deeper in it. He then grabbed Sanzo's kyoumon and rolled it into a scroll. "Who're you?" asked Gojyo. "Me? I'm just an ordinary human scientist," said the mysterious person, "Oh, and by the way," he said, he then walked away from his spot to reveal Kougaiji finished his chanting to make a summon, "My name's Nii Jyen Yi." Finally, Kougaiji shouted out, "ENGOKUKI!" the summon revealed itself as a demonic fiery monster with one eye.

The summon attacked the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou and nearly killed them. 'Shit, we weren't prepared for this...' thought Gojyo as he neared unconsciousness. Right there, all of them fell unconscious, and wounded. The only one still moving is the small dragon. "Kyuuu," it roared in a squeaky tone and charged for Nii, but he just slapped it unconscious.

After all of this, Sanzo struggled to stand up, he then pointed his gun straight at the back of the scientist. "Hold it!" yelled Sanzo, "Give me back my kyoumon!" "Ohhh, even until now, you're as stubborn as ever, Kouryuu..." said the scientist. 'That voice!' thought Sanzo as he nearly stiffened. The scientist slowly turned around to show his face, and that's when Sanzo was suprized at the familiar face, "You..." said Sanzo, a bit lost for words, "You're Uko..." suddenly Kougaiji hit him at the back of the head, "...ku..." and finally, Sanzo went unconscious.

As all the Sanzo-ikkou have fallen, Gyokumen ordered Kougaiji to kill them, but Nii told Kou to stop and go to the lab. "Nii! What are you doing!" demanded Gyokumen. "Don't worry your empress," said Nii casually, "Wouldn't it be nice to have an audience?" he suggested, "And it's also better to have his king to eliminate them himself." "Good idea, Nii," said Gyokumen, then she told him to tie these punks and lock them up with the other two nuisance.

Nii walked over to Sanzo and said, "This should be interesting, ain't it, Kouryuu? No wait, you're Genjo Sanzo now..." he then laughed a little and ordered some of the remaining youkai soldiers to tie them up and lock them along with the other two.

(A/N: Hey! For those of you who don't know how Sanzo recognizes Nii, and calling him Ukoku, It'll be revealed in the 2nd chapter, so please RR.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Saiyuki or Inuyasha, I'm only borrowing the characters, and everything about the anime.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Tenkai - Heaven

In the last chapter, the Sanzo-ikkou have fallen, but only temporarily, they'll get back in this chapter, but more complications occur. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"Uhhhh..." groaned Sanzo, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up to find his hands are tied to the pipe he leaned on.

"You awake yet? corrupt priest" said someone. Sanzo focused his vision to see that his companions are also tied up, and that they also have others with them. "Well, well, well... looks we're not alone this time" said a voice he remembers is Dokugakuji's.

"Sanzo! Wake up" yelled Goku. "Urusai..." Sanzo faintly made it clear, but the group knew what he said. Finally, he came to and looked around his surrounding before he looked at his companions"Where the hell are we" "You're in the basement" said Doku.

Sanzo saw him in one of the corners, along with Yaone"Why are you here" "That's what I asked him, but Hakkai suggested we wait til you regain consciousness" said Gojyo. "He's gonna be pissed off if we were told something before him" said Hakkai.

"Feh" snorted Gojyo. "Sanzo, you're all right" said Goku. "Anyway, who put you here" Sanzo asked Dokugaku. "I-it was Kougaiji..." he said as he looked down to the floor, same with Yaone. "Why would Kougaiji attack his own companions" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with Nii" Yaone said with her sad eyes still looking down. "Yaone-san..." Hakkai said in response.

"Nii, you mean that weird looking scientist" asked Gojyo. "Yeah, that's him, that son of a bitch did something to Kou, and I'm gonna kill him when I escape out of this" yelled Doku. "Nii" asked Sanzo.

"That's the guy that knocked you out during the fight with Kougaiji" said Goku"He was even was the one that took your kyoumon." Sanzo looked serious for a moment"This, Nii, does he have black hair as dark as night? wears glasses, and has an annoying type of voice"

"Yeah, everytime I see him I feel creeped out" stated Yaone. Sanzo all the while, contemplated with himself, 'It's really him, but why is he helping with the resurrection of Gyumaoh?' while he was keeping to himself, Gojyo saw.

"Oi! Sanzo" yelled Gojyo"stop keeping to yourself and tell us what have you thought" "Urusai" "Feh, selfish bastard."

"First, we have to get out of here" Sanzo stated the obvious. "You think we haven't tried that" yelled Gojyo. Hakkai laughed again. "Hmm? You got a plan, Hakkai" asked Gojyo.

"Well, I believe I can get us out of here" Hakkai then started to focus his chi, and then he released a small chi blast and destroyed the binding to his arm. "EH? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT A WHILE AGO" yelled Gojyo. "I just thought of it" Hakkai replied. Gojyo and Goku sweatdropped.

Hakkai got up and untied the rope on all of them"So, what do we do now" Sanzo searched his robes and pants, but couldn't find his gun, it seems that the others also don't have their weapons"We get back our weapons."

"Yaone-san, you and Dokugaku know this place better than any of us, do you know where they might be hiding the weapons of my friends" asked Hakkai. "I think that they're hiding it in the weapon room" said Yaone. "Really? that seems a bit too obvious, isn't it" wondered Gojyo. "That's the only place I could think of" replied Yaone.

"Right, then we go to the weapons room" said Hakkai. "Let's go" Sanzo said without even stopping for a moment and kicked the door open, knocking the two youkai that were standing in front of the door out of the way and their faces hit the wall hard.

"I think he's pissed off" Gojyo whispered to Goku. "Yeah, his face even looks meaner than usual" Goku responded. Sanzo heard them, but ignored it and kept walking.

While they went on to the wepons room, killing off any youkai standing in their way without alerting the others. Gyokumen Koushu is finally getting what she wants"Nii, how long are you gonna stand around" "Standing around? Your empress, I'm not standing around, I'm just waiting..." said the scientist.

"Waiting? For what" asked Gyokumen. "For your only daughter" replied Nii. Then, the doors to the room opened, and then they showed two youkai pushing a huge glass cylinder filled some strange green liquid. From inside the cylinder, a body could be found, the body is that of a girl youkai, she has tanned skin with orange hair, the girl appears to be unconscious.

"Well? Let's prepare for the revival" Nii said casually. The youkais then pushed the glass cage near Gyumaoh"Leave us" ordered Gyokumen. Once the other youkai left, the female scientist started to attach some of the equipments from the cylinder to the machines attached to Gyumaoh.

"All right, begin the extraction" commanded Nii. Right then, and old youkai with wirings sticking out of the back of his head pressed a button, which activated something from the machine, and the blod from the girl was being transfused to the giant youkai.

"Now, what do we do about the kyoumon" asked the empress, not even caring about her daughter. "After the transfusion, our little princess won't have much use, won't she" countered Nii. "Don't ask a question where you know the answer, Nii, now what about the kyoumon" the empress is starting to lose her temper.

"Please, your highness, I know what we should do with the kyoumon" Nii said, unfazed by the queen's anger"Just leave it to me."

While they were preparing the revival of Gyumaoh, Sanzo and the others were still making their way to the weapons room. "Yaone-san, how close are we from the weapon room" asked Hakkai. "We're close, it's just over there" Yaone pointed five doors away to the left.

As they approached the door, they felt a low rumbling throughout the whole castle. "What the hell" Gojyo shouted. "What's going on" asked Goku, then suddenly, the rumbling stopped. "Looks like they're almost finish with Gyumoah's revival" Hakkai said without notice, while Sanzo looks like he's getting more pissed. 'If we don't stop Gyumaoh's resurrection in time, we're all dead.'

They hurried over to the weapons room, opened the door but inside were dozens of youkai, training and armed. "This doesn't look good" said the smiling Hakkai. Gojyo and Goku sweatdropped, while Sanzo's eyes droopped down some more, it was obvious this wasn't good.

"Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, handle this stupid worms, me and the others will get the weapons" Sanzo commanded, and they followed. Hakkai blasted some of the youkai away. While Gojyo and Goku fought bare-handed.

Sanzo and the rest ran over to their weapons, upon getting there, Sanzo threw the sword to Dokugaku, and the spear to Yaone. Yaone then grabbed Gojyo's weaopn and Goku's and threw them to the two.

"All right, let's play" Gojyo said unchaining his weapon and killed off another dozen with the chained edge. Goku extended his staff and jumped right into the middle of the youkai and attacked all of them. While Sanzo himself fired bullet by bullet into the hearts of youkai.

"Hurry up, we have to finish the mission fast" Sanzo was getting impatient wasting his time on this pathetic youkai, the real trouble is upstairs.

While finished off the reamining youkai in the castle, the event upstairs was even making the gods shiver. "Nii, have you finished the process" asked the queen.

"Almost there" Nii answered"finished" he added as it showed he made some type of drawing on the ground with a star in the middle. He then placed each kyoumon on each end of it, and the markings started to glow.

"My queen, once this ends, your beloved will be revived and become stronger than the army of heaven itself."

"Good, Nii, you really are the best there is" Gyokumen complimented him.

"Thank you for the compliment, the pleasure is all mine" he said.

The Sanzo-ikkou raced upstairs and finally arrived to the room they were in before, the Gyumaoh revival room, Gojyo and Goku opened the door together, and Sanzo went in first"UKOKU"

'Ukoku?' thought the rest, 'wasn't he that monk he talked about?' thought Hakkai and Gojyo.

Hearing the cry for his former name, Nii and the queen turned around to see the Sanzo-ikou is free, and they looked pissed. "How did you get free" asked Gyokumen. "That was easy, we removed the cuffs" Sanzo answered blatantly"Now answer my question, why do you want to revive Gyumaoh"

Gyokumen smiled at the question"Because I want everything, I want to seat in the throne of heaven, and rule over the world." "Huh, you're nothing but a spoiled old slut" Sanzo yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Gyokumen was enraged, no one has ever called her such things, veins were popping in her face. "You heard me, old wrinkled hag, you want to be in heaven so that people will think you're powerful and beautiful."

"You foolish monk, you think you can just mock me! You will be the last to die" she yelled very loud, and was about to scream some more but Nii stopped her. "My queen, you might develope wrinkles if you stress out like that" he said, though not having a hint of caring in his voice.

Sanzo saw him and pointed his gun"Nii Jyen Yi, is that you're new name" he asked the scientist. "The 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo, that's your new name too, isn't it" the scientist answered back.

"Sanzo, do you know this guy" asked Gojyo. "Yeah, you two seem like old acquaintances" wondered Hakkai.

"Sanzo, you know Nii Jyen Yi" Dokugaku asked.

"For you information, his name isn't really Nii Jyen Yi" Sanzo said, still aiming the gun. The others were suprized at this, especially Yaone and Doku. "His name isn't Nii? So who is he then" questioned Doku.

"Oh please, Nii was my name... my name before the title you know me, ain't that right? Sanzo..." Nii taunted them. He then walked over slowly to them"You lot are really good, if you managed to beat my old student, if I really considered him a student."

"Student? Who the hell does he mean" asked Gojyo, then it donned on him, 'Don't tell me this guy...'

"As far back as I know, your name wasn't Nii Jyen Yi" Sanzo said"But rather, it was... the name that that crazy bastard Kami-sama told us..." "Kami-sama" his three companions said in unison. 'So this is the guy, the one who really involved Ginkaku and Kinkaku in their anguish,' Gojyo thought.

'So, he's the one Kami-sama talked about so much,' thought Hakkai.

"...Your name back then, was... Ukoku... Sanzo..." once Sanzo said this the whole room seemingly went quiet. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku were shocked, even thought they knew who he might have been. Dokugaku, Yaone, and were even more so, they lived with this scientist, who was not only the greatest biological engineer of their time, but he was also a sanzo.

"...You... you're a sanzo" Dokugaku couldn't even find his voice. He turned to Gyokumen"Did you know about this! Answer me"

"Hmph, you should show respect, you little worm! Of course I know! that's why I chose him, not for being a sanzo, but for his knowledge, what he can give me."

Sanzo didn't care what she said, he was very curious, why would a sanzo help with the destruction of the world? he had to know.

"Ukoku, why are you helping with Gyumaoh's revival" he asked. Ukoku looked at him"Why? it pays good money that's all."

"Just for money! It's because of you that two little kids died" Gojyo shouted. "What do you mean? about my dead student? What he did to them, wasn't my fault, he did it himself."

Gojyo couldn't stand it any longer and threw the edged chain at him, but it was caught by Kougaiji, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Kou" yelled Dokugaku"What did you do to him! he demanded. "You really want the truth" said Nii"I just had him brainwashed."

"You, you fucking bastard" Dokugaku yelled, he then charged toward the scientist, but met face to face with Kou. "Kou! It's me" but Kougaiji didn't hear him, he kicked Dokugaku right in the gut, grabbed his head and smashed it on the wall.

"Dokugakuji" yelled Yaone as she ran to help him. "Yaone-san! Don't" Hakkai reached and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Hakkai-san, let me go! I've got to stop them"

"Kougaiji is not himself right now, he'll harm you" Hakkai calmed her down. "We have to help them" she said, when she spotted a large cylinder holding Lirin inside.

Yaone's eyes went wide"Lirin-sama" she cried out to Kougaiji's sister"Nii! What did you do to Lirin-sama" she yelled. "She was needed to revive Gyumaoh, isn't that kinda sweet? The queen would use the life of her own daughter to restore the one she loves."

"Y-you mean she was your daughter? and you would use her life just to bring back some dead youkai" Goku was furious at this, this people were heartless, they didn't care about using other's lives. He then charged at Kougaiji, who evaded the strike by jumping up and landing behind Goku. But Goku anticipated this and turned around to stike again, but Kou blocked it.

Goku was expecting for the counter-attack, but instead heard a gunshot. Sanzo fired a round right into Kou's arm, making him move backwards and kneel on the ground. "Cut all of this crap! And give me back my kyoumon"

"I'll give it back to you, but after we use it" Nii said as he turned around to see what's the progress with the Gyumaoh experiment. "No... you used them already" Sanzo felt the back of his spine get frozen.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the room, followed by a loud roar. "This, is very, very, very bad" Gojyo said anxiously, after feeling the power that the youkai had, not to mention the size.

"It's... it's Gyumaoh" Yaone screamed. While the others were in awe at the ki they felt from the youkai, Gyokumen was laughing very happily. "Ahahahaha! My love has finally reawakened! Now he shall punish the ones who killed in the first place, Tenkai itself"

"What? How" Hakkai was confused. "Ukoku! Don't tell me that you have done..." Sanzo demanded.

"Please, just call me Nii, I left that name a long time ago... right about the time, Koumyou got killed..." Nii said.

Sanzo felt like he was going crazy, Gyumaoh had become revived, and Ukoku, no, Nii knows something about his master's death. He held up his gun and asked"Don't you mention his name"

"Why Kouryuu, he was my colleague" Nii was taunting the strong resolve of Sanzo. Sanzo's eye twitched and pulled the trigger, unfortunately, it didn't hit Nii, rather it broke the cylinder which contained Lirin.

"Yaone, get Lirin, and dress her up" Sanzo then turned to face Dokugaku and Gojyo"The two of you go and knock the hell out of Kougaiji" he turned to Goku"Go and get my Maten and Seiten kyoumon" finally to Hakkai"Come with me and try to hold down Gyumaoh."

Without another word, they all followed him, even though some of them are his enemies. While he and Hakkai walked toward the waking Gyumaoh, Hakkai asked him"Sanzo... how are we gonna handle this one? it took a god to stop him back then, we might not stand a chance..."

"You said 'might' Hakkai, there's no way I think we're going to survive this, besides, I'd rather die fighting than die running away" Sanzo said, trying to stay calm.

Hakkai was no longer smiling, his face was serious, he looked toward the awakening Gyumaoh, as his immense ki made him cold.

Sanzo then suddenly started shooting at Gyumaoh, who only grunted with everyshot, and then the bullet holes went and healed in an instant.

While Sanzo and Hakkai kept firing, Goku ran and reached for the Maten Sutra and threw it in Sanzo's direction, which he caught. He then ran for the Seiten Sutra, but before even coming within six feet from it, the newly awaked Gyumaoh was letting out his rage everywhere, and drived Goku right into the ground.

"Goku" Hakkai called to see if he's okay, but got knocked off his feet by Gyumaoh. "Hakkai" Gojyo yelled this time, trying to hold down Kougaiji with his chain while Dokugaku was holding Kou with his hands. "Kou! Snap out of it" he yelled, but Kougaiji was starting to yell and growl now.

No matter how hard he tried, Dokugaku couldn't do anything for the poor prince. Kougaiji then managed to break the chain even though he has a gunshot wound in his arm. Once breaking the chain, he punched Dokugaku right in the gut, making him pass out again.

"Dokugaku" Gojyo yelled out. He then went into a defensive position as he saw Kou stand up and eyed him as his next target. "Crap..."

While all this havoc was occurring, Yaone ran over to Lirin and managed to find her clothes near by (A/N: Pls don't ask). She then went and carried her over to the exit, trying to bring her to a safe place. She was inches from the door when the body of Gojyo flied across the room and hit both of them.

After landing on Yaone, Gojyo tried to get up, followed Hakkai and Goku. Sanzo was in front of them, and finally stopped Kougaiji by shooting him right in the chest. Once this happened, Gyumaoh finally gained consciousness and remained in composure.

He looked around to see Gyokumen Koushu, and other strangers. "Who are you" he asked in a deep voice that seemed to echo in the room. "My love" Gyokumen said out loud"This filthy insects have tried to stop your resurrection."

Gyumaoh didn't say anything, and noticed his son and daughter laying down on the ground, unconscious. "What has happened to my offsprings" "They have also paid the price, they also tried to stop you" Gyokumen said.

"Just shut the hell up, old hag" Sanzo said clearly, which made made her have a vein pop in her forehead.

The great youkai then also noticed that the three companions of the monk are youkai. "You three! Do you also help these pathetic ningens" he demanded.

"We're not helping anybody but ourselves" Gojyo yelled back.

Gyumaoh then snorted at their answer, then held out his hand summoned a huge hammer. "Wahhhh! That's a huge hammer" Goku shouted, in suprize.

"Shit..." Sanzo cussed as Gyumaoh had the hammer, but he did not raise it. Instead he quickly opened his mouth and let out a huge blast of ki that was aimed for the Sanzo-ikkou. Fortunately, they evaded it, but barely.

The blast went right through the castle wall and kept going into the horizon, into the sky. Once the group got separated, Gyumaoh quickly raised his hammer and brought it down on Sanzo.

"Sanzo" Goku ran as fast as he could and used his staff to block the attack, but he couldn't hold it any longer, and let go of his grip and both of them jumped away. Gyumaoh kicked Goku very hard as he was in mid-air, and made him roll across the floor.

He then felt a small ki blast hit his back. Hakkai was using everything he had, he fired blast after blast, but it wasn't good enough. Gojyo didn't know what to do, he saw Goku got knocked down in one blow, which hardly, if ever, never did happen.

Gojyo then saw Hakkai got slammed into the wall by Gyumaoh's hammer. Even with his height, Gyumaoh was very fast, he took out both Goku and Hakkai in less than a minute.

Gyumaoh then turned around fast and swung his hammer towards Gojyo, he blocked it with his Jakujou, but the power behind the hammer was too strong and knocked him too off his feet. He then went across the room and rolled along the floor, stopping right in front of the only one still standing.

"Tch" Sanzo snorted, drew a cig and lighted it. "Do have any last wishes? ningen" Gyumaoh spitted the word ningen.

"None, though I have one thing to tell you" Sanzo said"You hate ningens so much, but a ningen is the one that brought you back."

Gyumaoh wondered what he was saying and then turned to Gyokumen"Is what he said true" he demanded. Gyokumen for the first time wasn't calm like she used to be. "I-I did it for you, besides, I didn't ask for his help, I made him help" she tried to get out of it.

Nii then walked out of the shadows he was hiding, but he didn't seem scared at all, he just smiled that smile of his. "Excuse me, your king..." Nii said"It's true what she said, I helped with your resurrection... and she paid me a very good reward for it."

"You rewarded a ningen" Gyumaoh sounded furious"You know how much I despise all the ningens, they should be our slaves! Not partners" he roared. Gyokumen didn't say anything, she just stood there being yelled at.

Gyumaoh didn't say anything more to her, he looked at Nii and saw something in his eye he didn't like, but didn't know what it was. "Excuse me king, may I inform you of something" Nii asked.

"What is it" Gyumaoh said. "The monk that you were facing, he just made you talk to us to buy him some time" Nii replied.

The big youkai then turned around to see the monk chanting, and the kyoumon starts to suround him. "What the" Gyumaoh was caught off guard, but regained compsure and charged up a ki blast through his mouth.

The time seemed to go slowly, the rest of the team slowly regained consciousness, and saw what was happening. Sanzo was ready to unleash the power of his kyoumon when he saw a small light emitting from the Seiten kyoumon.

While he looked at it, he didn't forget about the danger in front of him. Gyumaoh released his attack first, followed by Sanzo's Makai Tenjou. The attack both connected, but Gyumaoh's attack was starting to gain the advantage, and overwhelm Sanzo.

The others were about to help, but a light surrounded the room, and they to see a kyoumon was somehow activated.

The Seiten kyoumon then suddenly spread and surrounded Sanzo, his companions, and the Kougaiji-ikkou. It released one final bright light that blinded Gyumaoh, and the others.

Once the light stopped, they looked to find the Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-ikkou have disappeared, leaving the Seiten kyoumon behind. "Where have they escaped to" Gyumaoh's voice roared again.

"Nii, what's happening here" asked Gyokumen. "Interesting, interesting indeed..." Nii just said.

"Well, nevermind, they may have escaped, but my love will rule this world, and even Tenkai won't be able to stop him" said Gyokumen.

"What are you saying" wondered Gyumaoh. "Oh, please let me explain" offered Nii"We have revived you and given you the powers of a god... using the five Tenchi Kaigen."

"You mean THE five Tenchi Kaigen" asked the amazed Gyumaoh. Nii nodded to this. A small laughter from Gyumaoh came, and it became louder and louder, until his laugh can be heard from outside the castle, and into Tenkai.

Tenkai

"Kanzeon Bosatsu" asked someone with a long moustache, grey hair tied to his back, and what looks like ancient armor.

"Yes? What is it Jiroushin" asked Kanzeon Bosatsu, who was wearing a revealiing outfit, which is a white dress that shows her cleavage (A/N: I won't go into what size they are), the legs are being shown, she has her long black hair tied like a ponytail. She is wearing a necklace that has a figure of the sun.

"What has happened to the Sanzo-ikkou" asked Jiroushin.

"Why do you want to know" replied Kanzeon.

"I'm just curious, do you know where they went"

"The truth is, I don't know..." she said this even though she didn't seem worried, just amused.

"Then, we are in danger! We should warn the other superiors"

"No need for that, they already know about it, from Gyumaoh's laughing and all."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu! What should we do"

"What? you should know by now... we wait."

"What"

"You heard me, the role of gods are not to rule, but to watch."

"So you just want us to watch the destruction of all the worlds"

"Just relax Jiroushin, we have a lot of 'time' in our hands... so just relax and wait."

Sengoku Jidai

Somewhere deep in the forest, a light shone, and right there appeared the Sanzo-ikkou, with four others. Once landing on the ground, Sanzo fell on his knees and breathing hard, while the others didn't seem so.

"Sanzo, are you all right" asked Hakkai who went to his side. "Yeah, just tired..." Sanzo panted.

Hakkai saw a lot of ki drained from Sanzo, so he asked"What has happened? A lot of your ki has been drained."

The monk heard this, and wondered, 'Hmm, looks like using more than one Tenchi Kaigen drains my life, better watch out for it...' he then looked around to see they're in some forest"Where are we" asked Sanzo.

"I don't know, but right now, we have more than that to worry" said Hakkai, the others are seriously injured.

Sanzo saw the others, and they all are badly injured"Uhh, go and find some water." Hakkai smiled at this and went and looked for water with Hakuryuu.

While Hakkai was gone, the others were trying to stay awake, and alive. Doku and Yaone were checking on Kou and Lirin. Yaone managed to remove the bullet in Kou's chest and arm, and closed them with bandages, while she used a tranfusion between Doku and Lirin to restore some blood to the princess, since both Doku and Lirin had the same blood type.

Goku was staying quiet in a corner, seemingly humiliated by the two defeat they had. Gojyo smoked his cigarette, so did Sanzo.

While they all stayed quiet, Sanzo looked into the sky, and saw so many stars. 'Looks like it's not going to rain tomorrow,' he then closed his eyes and waited for the water.

(A/N: Alright, that was chapter 2 of this seemingly unfamous fic, heh, I laughed at my own pathetic self, which is crazy. Anyway, I'm still gonna continue with this fic, coz I have plans for this one, including my first fic.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Saiyuki or Inuyasha, I'm only borrowing the characters, and everything about the anime.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

Word to reviewers:

Cassie - Thank you for being the first one to review this fic.

In chapter 2, the Sanzo-ikkou failed to stop Gyumaoh's revival, and they nearly died. But Sanzo managed to save his team, including four others, now they're in a new place, or new time? what'll they do?

Chapter 3:

After waiting a few minutes, Hakkai arrived with the water. "What took you so long?" asked Gojyo. "Oh, the nearest place I could find water was about a a kilometer away from here," Hakkai said, smiling his ever fake smile.

"Yeah? well those four need some water," he pointed to the Kougaiji-ikkou, "Goku hasn't moved in a while, same with Sanzo."

"Really?" Hakkai said as he looked at his companions, Goku was sitting under a tree, looking down at the ground, Sanzo sat under another tree, looking at the sky. While the Kougaiji-ikkou were comforting each other, waiting for Lirin and their leader to wake up.

"Yeah, Goku hasn't been like this since our encounter with Kami-sama, and the prince over there has been unconscious for a while, along with the princess."

Just then, Sanzo looked at them, "What took you so long?"

Both Hakkai and Gojyo chuckled.

"What," Sanzo sounded irritated.

"Ah, it was nothing," was Hakkai's fast reply. "Here's the water for us," he added as he went to where Yaone is and handed it to her.

"Arigatou, Hakkai-san," Yaone said.

"Don't worry about it, both Kougaiji and Lirin need your attention."

Yaone smiled at him. He returned it, he then turned around and went back to his companions.

"Sanzo," Hakkai called.

"What."

"I guess now's the appropriate time to talk about what happened."

"What about it."

"Like about where the hell are we?" Gojyo asked for him.

"I'm not one to care," Sanzo said as he looked away from them..

"Pft. You never do," Gojyo replied, throwing his arms in the air.

"Now, now," Hakkai calmed them down, "before we continue this, we forgot about one thing."

"What's that?" Gojyo asked.

"Goku."

The three of them looked at Goku's direction, who is still moping at his two straight loses.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Sanzo quickly said, "He already know what it's like having your ass handed to you, it happened with Kami-sama, so he'd get back to his usual stupid self in a while."

"Woooww... You really have that much faith in us, don't you?" Gojyo said, sarcastically.

"Keep talking, kappa," Sanzo replied with a gun in his hand. Gojyo stopped talking, but still had a smug look on his face.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai called again.

"What now," Sanzo sounded annoyed, "If it's wherever we are, don't worry about it, once thos guys have recovered," he pointed at the Kougaiji-ikkou.

"Wait, are you sure that the prince is released from whatever they did to him?" Gojyo asked, "What about Lirin? Who knows what happened to her?"

"Stop worrying, kappa, we just wait and see what happens."

The kappa snorted.

"With all that done, it may be wise if we find out where we are," suggested Hakkai.

"Hm. Gojyo, go with him," Sanzo said, more like commanded.

"What!"

"Shhh... please be quiet, Gojyo-san," Yaone shushed him. The kappa snorted, "Fine, I'll go." He got up and went with Hakkai to go find out where they are, not knowing when they are.

"Why didn't you go with them, Sanzo-sama?" Yaone asked.

"Because my body feels like shit," came Sanzo's curtly reply. Yaone only looked at him and started to treat his wounds too.

While she did this, Sanzo again looked at the evening sky.

5 kilometers away-

"What's taking her so long?" someone growled near an ordinary well. This one is wearing a sort of red kimono with a samurai sheath, light colored skin, golden eyes, his hair a shiny silver, and silver dog ears.

"Relax, Inuyasha, she's probably packing up more food from her time, there might be some ramen for you," said a small child, but this one has orange hair, green eyes, and one big fluffy tail.

"Keh. She'd better bring lots of ramen," replied the one known as Inuyasha. At that moment, a light came from the well, and from it a girl climbed out. The girl has long raven colored hair, brown eyes, light colored skin, and a pretty face, she's also wearing a school girl uniform that's above the knee.

"Hey you guys!" said the girl.

"Kagome!" shouted the boy as he ran over to the girl and he hugged her.

"Hi, Shippo!" said Kagome.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff manner.

"Inuyasha, I know you missed me very much, and in case your wondering, I brought you plenty of ramen," she said, surprising Inuyasha.

"How did-- never mind."

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm happy to see you too."

The hanyou didn't reply, but just walked with her to the village they're heading.

"Kagome, did you bring some of that chocolate?" asked Shippo.

"Of course, but you can't have all of them today, okay?"

"Awww..."

They kept talking until they reached the village, where they are greeted by two individuals, three including a small yellow cat with two tails, and big red eyes.

"Hello, Kagome!" said an attractive woman, she is wearing a pink kimono with a green skirt. She is also carrying a huge boomerang on her back.

"Welcome back," greeted a man, who is wearing a monk's robes, has his hair tied in a ponytail, and carries a staff. These two looked like they were in a hurry to say something to them.

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" Kagome asked them.

"I think you guys may want to check this out," said the monk.

"Why? What happened?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Come on, over here," the woman led them back to the village and pointed to the horizon.

"A while ago, Miroku and I saw strange light over there, it's about 5 kilometers away."

"Sango, could you please tell us what exactly happened?" asked Kagome.

"It occurred around a minute or two when Inuyasha left..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Inuyasha, where are you going?" asked Sango._

_"I'm gonna to the well," Inuyasha said as he left in a hurry._

_"I'm going too," added Shippo as he followed._

_After they're gone from sight, Sango saw Miroku let out a smile. "Don't even think of anything, you lecherous monk," she told him._

_"What? I'm only happy for Inuyasha, he is finally showing how he cares for Kagome."_

_"Yeah, I agree with you there," a pause, "But still, don't think of anything."_

_"Please, do you think that I don't have any self control?" Miroku acted hurt, walking back to the village._

_A few minutes later_

_SMACK! Miroku rubbed his left cheek, which has a red handmark, which Sango lovingly gave to him._

_"What did I tell you!" Sango shouted._

_"I know, I know," Miroku said, "I just couldn't help it, I inherited it from my father."_

_"Well try to control yourself harder!"_

_Suddenly, they saw a white light flash a few kilometers away, in the forest. They, along with the people of the village continued to look toward the light, until it slowly faded._

_"What did you think that was?" asked Sango._

_"I don't know," replied the monk._

_"M-maybe the gods have arrived to give us their blessing," one of the villagers suggested. Soon the whole village started to murmur about gods arriving to save them._

_"I don't think it's gods or whatever," Sango whispered to Miroku._

_"I don't think so too, I sense some strong youki over there," Miroku whispered back._

_"Say, what is happening over here?" someone asked out loud from the crowd. Then, an old woman, wearing a white gi and a red skirt emerged and looked at Miroku and Sango._

_"Lady Kaede, it seems we have some visitors," Miroku pointed where the light once was, "A light appeared and faded just as fast, whatever is over there, I sense strong youkai's."_

_"Yes, I also sense them, but one is different," said Kaede._

_"Should we go?" Sango looked at Miroku._

_"I guess we should," the monk thought for a while, "but we should go to the well to inform Inuyasha, we might need his help, I sense more than three of them, Kaede, could you please tell Kagome that we went to find some youkai?"_

_"Of course."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"After that, we came to get you, but it seems Kagome already arrived," Sango ended.

"So you guys need my help, huh?" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Don't lose to your ego, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Yeah, we better go, find those youkai," said Shippo.

"And what made you so brave?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because Kagome will give me more chocolate."

Kagome giggled at this, while Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever, let's go," the hanyou carried Kagome and Shippo on his back, while Kirara turned into her larger form and flew with Miroku and Sango on her back. Not knowing who they'll meet on the way.

Back to where one half of the Sanzo-ikkou is, Goku is still looking down, Sanzo looked indifferent, just smoking his marlboro. Kougaiji and Lirin were still asleep, Yaone was taking care of them, and Dokugaku stood guard.

Suddenly, Goku stood up and punched the huge rock near him, making a large hole in it. This caught the attention of the ones still awake.

"What's wrong with you?" Sanzo asked.

"Nuthing's wrong," Goku pointed out, "I've just decided that I'm gonna be much stronger," he finished with a look of determination in his eyes.

Sanzo looked at the monkey king, "Took you long enough, now go and let Yaone treat your wounds, you'll only be a liability if you stay injured," he commanded. Goku smiled and nodded, and walked over to Yaone smiling widely like he has uncovered a lost treasure.

Meanwhile, Hakkai and Gojyo are starting to think they're lost, well, one of them at least. "Oi, Hakkai, don't tell me we're lost," Gojyo whined.

"We're not lost," Hakkai said, followed with by laughing.

"Tch," Gojyo glared at his companion, "then where the hell are we right now, anyway?"

"Don't worry, this is the spot where I got the water," he said, showing Gojyo the nearby river.

"Wow, this looks good," the kappa then got down to drink the fresh water, which was refreshing.

Suddenly, they both tensed up after hearing a rustle of bushes close by. "Gojyo, did you see something?"

"Sorry. Nope." They walked up where the noises are, and saw a little girl. She has silvery white hair, very pale skin, wearing a robe so white, it was unbelievable, and dark eyes that seem completely devoid of emotions. She also seems to be carrying a baby boy who has light purple hair, purple eyes, the eyes sent their guards up high. The baby is also carrying what looks like a blue crystal ball.

'She isn't emitting any kind of evil ki, but I still sense something ominous about this girl,' Hakkai thought.

"Hey, girl, are you lost?" Gojyo questioned the little girl, but still kept his guard up.

The white haired girl just stared at them with those solid black eyes. "Youkai..." was all she said. Just then, someone else arrived, this time, it isn't human. The creature that arrived was grey skinned, purple hair and eyes like the baby, and big wings.

"What the heck is that!" Gojyo loudly asked.

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous," Hakkai plainly said his face a little serious.

"No, duh."

The creature attacked them by forming his arm into a sharp spike and stretched it. Both Hakkai and Gojyo easily evaded it, the latter used his jakujou and attempted to slice the arm off, but it separated itself and reformed back on the arm of the creature.

"Shit, that didn't go well," Gojyo cursed.

Hakkai tried his turn and fired a ki blast at the creature, but it intentionally separated its body from its legs, and used the body to attack the two, it moved like some kind of slime, but the imapct was hard like a rock.

"Hakkai, got any ideas?" Gojyo asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Hakkai replied.

"Great, well here it goes!" he charged at the monster as it reforms. As he came closer, it finished reforming and used its wings to fly up. "Damn!" Gojyo cursed, he then used the chain from his jakujou to grab the foot of the monster. "Hakkai!"

Hakkai took his cue and fired a stronger ki blast, this time it hit its target, sending it back to the ground.

"Whew," Hakkai huffed.

"Hey, where the hell's the girl?" Gojyo yelled, looking around.

"It looks like she ran away, we probably scared her," Hakkai suggested.

"Yeah right, I know that you know there was something wrong with the girl."

"You mean, besides the fact that she isn't emitting any sort of evil ki, yet the way she stares at you is like looking at a black hole?" Hakkai pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, you nailed it," a drop of sweat appeared on Gojyo's face. Hakkai let out a laugh. Suddenly, the creature stood back up and disappeared into the forest so fast, Hakkai and Gojyo weren't able to react.

"Hey! Where do ya think you're going?" Gojyo began to chase the creature, but after running a few meters, he stopped, "Damn, he disappeared."

"Lost him?" Hakkai asked as he appeared right beside him.

"Yeah, my bad."

"Well, it doesn't matter for now, we still have to find a town."

"I know, I know, if we don't that monk's gonna go trigger happy on us."

"Yes, he surely would," Hakkai joined in on the humor.

"Well, let's go," Gojyo started to walk back to the river when he noticed that Hakkai wasn't following, "yo, Hakkai, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering about that girl again."

"You should stop worrying, you'll REALLY turn bald, just look at Sanzo, he's starting to lose more hair than before," he joked.

"I guess, about the girl, I mean," Hakkai then followed Gojyo back. While walking to the river, they kept talking, not even hearing the voices past the bushes.

Close by-

"Dammit! I lost the trail! stupid river..." Inuyasha yelled at his bad luck.

While he kept cursing, Sango and Miroku arrived, and a the first thing they noticed is Inuyasha complaining like a kid.

"What's wrong with him, now?" Sango asked Kagome, who was rubbing her temples.

"When we arrived, Inuyasha said he lost the scent, he also said the river must have washed up the tracks."

"What? After all that trouble trying to keep up with him? he lost the scent!" Sango nearly screamed.

_-Flashback-_

_"Inuyasha, have you found something?" Kagome asked. Right now, Inuyasha is in a crouching position, sniffing on the ground. Right next to them, Shippo was eating a chocolate bar, and the rest are up in the air, riding Kirara._

_"You bet, I just sniffed a scent of Naraku, and it's only a few minutes old," Inuyasha said with an eager grin, "This time, I'm gonna kick his ass and get the Shikon no Tama."_

_"Really! the scent's going where?" Kagome began to ready her bow and arrows, and has a look of determination in her eyes, "But what about the strange light?"_

_"That can wait later, this way, now get on my back."_

_Kagome hopped on, and shouted to her friends, "Hey! Sango! Miroku! Follow us! Inuyasha found Naraku's scent!"_

_"But what about the light!" Sango shouted back._

_"He said it can wait later!"_

_"Alright, we'll follow!"_

_Inuyasha then ran his fastest, wanting to get to wherever Naraku is, or was._

_"Hey! Could you at least slow down? We might lose you guys!" Sango shouted._

_"If I slow down, I might lose them!" Inuyasha yelled back, and kept going._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I can't believe him," Miroku butted in.

"Same here!" Shippo added.

"Will you guys just shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, breathing hard. All of a sudden he stopped and looked to his left.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, noticing the seriousness in his face.

"I hear something coming this way, two of them, and they smell of youkai" Inuyasha motioned for them to stand back. Once they did, he drew his sword.

"Come to think about it, if I'm not correct, the location of the light came from that location," Miroku mentioned.

Kagome and the others couldn't hear what Inuyasha heard, but after straining to listen, they heard footsteps, feet stepping on grass, and it was coming closer.

"That's probably them," Sango said.

"Do you think they're with Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"They're probably suppose to meet with him here," Inuyasha suggested.

Inuyasha readied his sword on whoever's coming. They saw the bushes starting to shake, signaling that they're about to come out. Everyone readied they're weapons, while Shippo hid behind Kagome.

Once he saw a hand come out, Inuyasha leapt forward and swung his sword, it met another weapon with a loud clang.

The owner of the strange looking weapon emerged. He has long red hair, blood red eyes, a brown bandana on his forehead, brown jacket with a white shirt inside, jeans, and brown boots. Another one emerged, this one had dark hair, shining green eyes, what looks to be a monocle on the right eye, wearing a green jacket, a white sash, and khaki pants.

"Who the hell're you!" Both the redhead and Inuyasha asked.

(A/N: Sorry that it's short, I couldn't think of anything else, but it's better than none, right? Chapter 4 comes in soon.)


End file.
